EL MEDALLÓN
by Novahikaru
Summary: One-shot de Lantis


**El Medallón.**

Lantis caminaba por los corredores del castillo en silencio como era su costumbre, abrió una puerta y entró en una habitación, pero no era cualquier habitación; era un jardín, una de las últimas bellezas del antiguo Céfiro, se acercó a la fuente y miró su rostro turbio por el agua en movimiento, se sentó y miró los árboles, las flores, los pájaros, todo le parecía fascinante en medio de la guerra que se desataba en el exterior pero por el momento todo era calma y tranquilidad.

Respiró profundamente y bajó un poco el rostro, se llevó la mano al pecho y sacó el medallón de su madre, lo admiró unos momentos y los recuerdos llegaron a su mente.

\- Mamá! – El pequeño corría por uno de los bosques de Céfiro en busca de su madre, una delicada y hermosa mujer de cabellos oscuros como la noche, con profundos y brillantes ojos grises. La divisó a la lejanía y aceleró su carrera. – Mamá!

\- Lantis – su madre volteó a verlo y abrió sus brazos para recibirlo, se encontraba recogiendo las hermosas flores blancas que crecían en esa parte del bosque cuando escuchó la voz de su hijo, el pequeño corrió con todas sus fuerzas para llegar a ella como si la distancia que los separaba fuera infinita.

\- Mamá! – Lantis la abrazó y se recostó en su regazo cálido y maternal.

\- Qué sucede Lantis? – preguntó su madre con su angelical voz, acariciando la cabeza de su hijo. – parece que tuviste una pesadilla. – agregó, Lantis asintió con la cabeza recargada todavía contra el pecho de su madre y abrazándola con fuerza.

\- No me dejarás verdad? – levantó la vista el pequeño.

\- Yo? Dejarte, no, nunca. – le levantó el rostro con una mano y le sonrió. – prometo no abandonarte nunca... – reflexionó un segundo – pero si algún día llegara a faltarte... – introduciendo una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su vestido sacó un brillante medallón de oro, una joya azul brillaba en el centro y los detalles grabados la rodeaban, Lantis miró la joya con curiosidad. – recuérdame a través de esto, es mi recuerdo para ti – dijo su madre mostrándole una sonrisa.

\- Es mío? – preguntó dudoso el niño.

\- Sí – asintió su madre – quiero que lo conserves – tomando la mano de su hijo depositó el medallón en ella y la cerró entre sus manos – este medallón te protegerá desde ahora Lantis.

\- Me protegerá... a mi? – dudó Lantis mirando el medallón, su madre aun le sonreía.

\- Aunque no me molestaría si decidieras en algún momento regalárselo a alguna de tus novias. – le guiñó un ojo, Lantis la miró confundido, apenas tenía escasos 3 años.

\- Novia? – preguntó el niño – Qué es eso? – su madre sonrió.

\- Lo comprenderás a su tiempo mi amor – dijo colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo – lo comprenderás a su tiempo. – sonrió la mujer, una brisa sopló en ese momento, era helada lo que la sorprendió haciéndola estremecerse, se sintió extraña en ese momento como si esa ráfaga de aire indicara un mal presagio, para ella, como si alguien le susurrara en el oído que algo malo le ocurriría muy pronto.

\- Mamá... mamá! – la llamó Lantis sacándola de golpe de sus pensamientos, volteó a verlo y nuevamente le sonrió.

\- Lantis es mejor que regresemos a casa, es tarde y tu padre debe estar preocupado.

\- Mamá porqué Zagato pasa tanto tiempo con Clef? – le dijo el pequeño mientras caminaban de regreso.

\- Por que él está estudiando para ser un gran hechicero y posiblemente el sucesor de Clef. Tu también aprenderás hechizos Lantis.

\- Pero yo no quiero ser el sucesor de Clef – dijo Lantis tratando que su madre entendiera la intención de sus palabras. – Yo quiero ser un espadachín.

\- Entonces serás un espadachín, pero Clef te enseñará magia así que serás un espadachín mágico.

\- Sí, seré el mejor. – Su madre sonrió mientras pensaba "Serás el único" – Mamá es difícil ser un espadachín mágico? – preguntó

\- Si no te das por vencido serás el mejor en lo que te propongas – afirmó su madre, en esta ocasión fue Lantis quien sonrió, nuevamente la brisa le llegó por la espalda congelándole la sangre por unos instantes, un extraño presentimiento llegó a su corazón, como si le advirtieran un fatídico hecho.

\- Mamá – Lantis siguió hablando. – quiero que sepas... – dudó un poco –... que yo... te... quiero. – dijo el pequeño sin comprender sus palabras, ni la necesidad que había sentido de decirlas.

\- Yo también te quiero mi amor – lo abrazó y le brindó una gran sonrisa, no sabía que esa sería la última vez que la verían sonreír de esa forma pues el presentimiento que tenía no era otra cosa que la llamada de la muerte, no sufriría, no sentiría dolor, simplemente no volvería a abrir los ojos para ver un nuevo amanecer.

\- "Me has protegido bien desde entonces" – pensó Lantis mirando el medallón nuevamente, su ojos brillaron y esbozó una sonrisa – "Pero quiero que protejas a alguien más desde ahora" una frase llegó a su memoria.

\- Voy a destruir a Hikaru. – Nova lo miró a lo ojos con una maléfica sonrisa.

\- Pu,pu,pu – Mokona llegó brincando regresándolo a la realidad.

\- Mokona! – La voz de Hikaru se escuchó a sus espaldas, volteó y a través del agua observó el rostro confundido de la chica – Lantis. – dijo ella y bajó la mirada.

\- Por qué no te sientas – dijo Lantis y Hikaru acató la orden pero se sentó del otro lado de la fuente, lo cual pareció decepcionar a Lantis.

\- Gracias... por haberme llevado a mi habitación. – dijo la pelirroja.

\- Acaso no recuerdas?

\- Lo siento pero... te amo... Lantis... – Hikaru cae inconsciente.

\- Acaso hice algo indebido? – Preguntó Hikaru, quien no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido. – Ah! Qué hermosas aves – Un pájaro de vivos colores se posó en la mano de Lantis así como dos más se quedaron sobre los hombros del chico.

\- Te gustan las aves Hikaru?

\- Me encantan – La chica se había acercado, levantó la vista y volvió a bajarla al ver a Lantis cerca de ella, el chico extendió su mano y el ave voló de su mano al hombro de Hikaru, ella comenzó a reír y repentinamente más aves se acercaron a ella, una vez pasado ese momento.

\- Dime Guerrera Mágica, por que peleas? – preguntó Lantis y Hikaru se puso seria.

\- Lo hago para limpiar mi conciencia. – dijo con seguridad mirándolo por primera vez los ojos, Lantis sonrió como borrando algún tipo duda que hubiera tenido.

Fue entonces cuando Lantis apareció frente a ella el medallón.

\- Es hermoso – dijo la chica, Mokona acercó su mano hacia el medallón – Mokona. – exclamó la chica con asombro, Lantis depositó el medallón en manos de Hikaru. – Ay! No puedo aceptarlo – encerrando entre sus manos las de Hikaru, Lantis miró a la chica. – Pero por qué? – preguntó ella.

\- Este medallón, te protegerá a ti igual que a mi – dijo con una expresión alegre, tal vez la primera que Hikaru viera en su rostro.

\- Lantis... yo... – La conversación no pudo continuar pues en esos momentos Clef les informó telepáticamente que la batalla daba comienzo nuevamente y sin decir palabra ambos regresaron a sus puestos de combate.

Fin.

Hikaru.

16 Diciembre 2000


End file.
